


Toys Don't Talk Back

by gimmekensei



Series: Deadpool Daddy on his Quest to Please [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Consent, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mention of spanking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Peter Parker, Smut, Top Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Daddy always liked to toy with him and that always did funny things to Peter’s stomach. The butterflies just wouldn’t quit and you'd think they would have by now considering this wasn’t their first time roughly mating like a pair of wild animals.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Deadpool Daddy on his Quest to Please [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768732
Kudos: 153





	Toys Don't Talk Back

Daddy always liked to toy with him and that always did funny things to Peter’s stomach. The butterflies just wouldn’t quit and you'd think they would have by now considering this wasn’t their first time roughly mating like a pair of wild animals.    
  
Feeling Daddy’s nails run down his back and leave marks that would surely show in the morning made Peter whimper in need and spread his legs further apart like he had been taught so many times. Daddy liked it when he was submissive...bratty Peter was something Daddy didn’t like and normally gave ass slaps to combat that.    
  
Feeling Daddy suddenly push in without any prep made Peter scream in bittersweet bliss and claw at the sheets, definitely tearing some of the fabric. But he could take care of that mess later. The hand gently resting on his back soothed him, reassuring Peter that everything was okay..he could trust Daddy to care for him afterward…But for now, he needed to remember that in the moment he was just a human fleshlight for Daddy to toy with.    
  
And toys didn’t talk back.    
  
Soft sounds slipped from Peter’s lips, but it was hard to let out any more screams since the cloth gag in his mouth was still locked in place. Daddy’s hands kept him pin down as he kept pushing his throbbing cock in and out, taking Peter as he willed and when he finally came, he pulled out instead and let his hot seed cover Peter’s slender back, marking the boy once more as his.    
  
“Clean yourself up.” Was the first sentence uttered that night to Peter and of course he obeyed. Scrambling off the bed, he hurried over to the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water hit his back and wash off the stickiness his body was coated in. He couldn’t help but smile faintly to himself.    
  


He had been a good toy today. 


End file.
